


Study Break

by CocotteJenn



Series: Warden Daylen Amell - Second Chances Worldstate [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cameo from a random templar who may or may not be Cullen, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Dragon Age: Origins, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocotteJenn/pseuds/CocotteJenn
Summary: (Tumblr prompt) Daylen Amell is bored. Thankfully, his friend Surana is here to help him pass the time.





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for @uchidachi: “You’re n-not, um, w-wearing anything under that, are you?” for Surana/Amell.

They were studying in the library as they often did on Tuesdays after their Herbology class. As usual, Daylen was starting to get bored. It always happened after an hour or so. Reading would become tiresome and he would lose his focus. Ana, on the other hand, could stay there all day and night without rest. Unless he gave her a reason to leave, of course.

He sighed loudly to signal his boredom. The corner of her lips twitched into the slightest shadow of a smile, but her attention remained firmly stuck on the book. He failed at every attempt to distract her, be it by mumbling a lewd song or throwing bread crumbs in her face. At best, she would only throw them back without flinching.

With one final groan, he propped his feet up on the table, his robes sliding up to his knees. _That_ grabbed her attention. Her eyes lingered for a moment on the bare legs disappearing under his robes before settling on his face.

She lifted an eyebrow, a light blush appearing across her freckled cheeks. “You’re n-not, um, w-wearing anything under that, are you?”

Daylen smirked. Unless you were standing right next to a fire, temperatures inside the tower rarely rose above fifteen degrees in winter. Most mages had taken the habit of wearing something under their robes. Men preferred breeches while women often favoured thick woollen stockings.

“Why don't you come and find out?” he teased her.

“I'm surprised. What with you always whining about freezing to death and all.”

“You're right. It is freezing in here.” He used his most seductive tone. “Maybe we could find a study room and practice a fire spell or two together. What do you think?”

He looked her up and down slowly, running the tip of his tongue over his lips as he remembered the warmth of her body against his.

She slammed her book shut. “I thought you'd never ask.”

The study rooms were small and sparsely furnished, with only a small desk and two or three chairs standing in a corner. But that was the least of their concerns right now. The door had barely shut behind them that they were already all over each other, kissing, touching, groping. They didn't have much time before a templar made their scheduled round across the floor. But the apprehension of getting caught only made the act more exciting.

“I see I'm not the only one who decided to forgo underwears today,” he whispered between kisses as he lifted her robes.

“Unlike you, the cold never bothered me,” Ana breathed as she took his cock between her fingers and slid her hand back and forth along the length. He let out an involuntary groan at the touch. A smug, self-satisfactory smile crossed her pretty face.

Daylen flipped her around and bent her over the small desk. She wiggled her hips with enthusiasm, eagerly waiting for him to fill her. He chuckled and pressed his right hand against her wet folds.  _ Someone’s in a good mood, _ he thought as he started rubbing small circles around her clit. With one smooth motion, he pushed his cock inside of her, eliciting a soft cry from her. Covering her mouth with his free hand to muffle her moans, he thrust hard and fast in and out of her, the faint whimpers still escaping her driving him crazy. There was nothing muffling his own grunts, however, and anyone passing a little too close to the door would know exactly what was going on in this room.

In the heat of the moment, he loosened his grip around her mouth, just enough for her to graze her teeth over his hand ever so lightly. It sent him over the edge. He quickly pulled out of her, his body stiffening as he came on her arse. The shape of the stain looked a little bit like Lake Calenhad, he mused as he dropped to his knees and proceeded to lick it clean.

“Maker’s fucking breath, Day, you're unbelievable,” Ana groaned.

He chuckled. “What was I supposed to do? Come all over the desk?”

He let his tongue travel down her cheeks until he reached her swollen nub. She was so close to reaching her own climax. He swirled his tongue over her clit, alternating between intense suctions and light flickers. Sliding two fingers inside of her, he knew it wouldn't long before she shuddered under his touch. Right on cue with his movements, she started bucking her hips and grinding against his face. He heard a loud thump when she collapsed helplessly onto the desk, ice forming in the palms of her hands as she peaked. He cancelled it with a small fire spell of his own. Ironic considering this was what they were supposed to be doing.

“You’re so cute when you lose control,” he cooed as he pulled her robes back down.

“Fuck you.”

“Isn't that what just happened?”

Ana waved her middle finger at him and slumped down on a chair, still panting heavily.

He laughed. “Extremely cute indeed.”

Daylen was readjusting his robes when the door opened wide, a young templar standing on the other side. He inspected them both, their flushed faces covered with sweat, their ragged breaths, the musky smell of sex still lingering over the room. Oh yeah, they were screwed.

“I- um, is everything all right here?” The man rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I-I thought I heard something.”

Ana - Maker bless her - casually walked up to him and gave him her sweetest, most innocent smile. “We were merely practising fire spells, Ser. Nothing to worry about.” 

“Just be careful, all right,” he told her softly. “Someone set fire to the curtains last week. I-I wouldn't want you t-to get hurt.” It took Daylen a great deal of restraint not to laugh.

“Of course.” Her smile grew wide across her face, her eyes sparkling with so much sugar it almost made him sick. “Your concern is very sweet.” 

“I'll leave you to it, then.” He gave her a curt nod and a coy smile before exiting the room.

Daylen snorted. “I can't believe he fell for it.”

“Not everyone is as indecent as you are, Daylen Amell,” she told him.

Coming up behind her, he pulled the elf into a tight hug and planted a wet kiss on her cheek. “See you again tonight?”

She shrugged. “I don't know, we’ll see,” she purred as she left the room.


End file.
